


By the Hearth

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This was actually written just for the snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is really really cold so Eren comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Hearth

Levi was wiping the kitchen counter with his head between his shoulders and a deep scowl on his face. A blanket was thrown over his shoulders and big, fluffy slippers – which Eren bought him – were on his feet. It was the day before Christmas, as well as Levi’s day off, and winter was going strong in the small town of Shiganshina. Snow was falling everywhere and the outside was almost ridiculously cold. Most people were hiding away in their houses because there was no point in going out in that kind of weather.

It was just Levi’s luck that on this very day the heater in the house broke.

Of course, his first course of action was to call Eren – who was still working – and, after a bit of bitching about how his balls were going to freeze, ask him how to fix it. Eren had very nicely told him that he didn’t know and that he should call the electrician, before explaining that he had to go back to work. They said their goodbyes and I love you’s, which brought a small flush upon the short man’s cheeks, and hung up.

Levi’s next course of action was to call the electrician, only to be greeted by voice mail. After a few more calls with the same result, he came to the realization that everyone in the profession that were nearby seemed to have the day off. Needless to say, the messages he left on the electricians’ machines were not pleasant. With no electrician to fix his heater, he was left with no other choice but to suffer in the Antarctica that was his home until Eren finished with work. So, to prevent himself from ‘freezing to death’, he decided to busy himself with cleaning. Hours later, he was still extremely cold and grumpy, but at least the house was even cleaner than before.

It was nine o’clock in the evening, way past the time Eren usually got home. Levi glanced at the clock and tightened his hold on the two ends of the blanket as he finished up with his work, his body shivering because of the cold. He glared furiously at the broken heater and sniffled with distaste as he sprayed the counter with water one more time and wiped it dry.

“Levi?” a voice sounded from the hallway, the sound of the door closing soon following. The short man quickly shuffled toward his cleaning supplies and carried them to the supply closet, throwing the rag in his hands into the hamper in the bathroom on the way there. He put his precious goods away and then all but ran to Eren, who had just finished hanging up his coat.

“Eren,” Levi said, bringing the young man’s attention to him. When the youth saw how much the Levi was shivering he quickly walked up to him, a frown on his face.

“Oh hell, are you okay?” Eren asked with concern coating his voice as he engulfed his lover into his arms tightly.

“It’s fucking freezing in here, what do you think?” Levi muttered into his chest while trying – and failing – to control his trembling body. “What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, I went to buy some wood for the fireplace and a lot of people had the same idea,” the man explained as he released Levi from his hold and pointed towards the large sack of wood by the entrance. The short man stared at his lover and then tightened his hold on his blanket, turning around and rushing toward the living room.

“C’mon, let’s get this fire started before my balls _actually_ freeze off,” he said to Eren over his shoulder.

“Babe, how about you make some tea while _I_ get the fire started?” the youth suggested in return while picking up the bag of logs. Levi felt warmth in his chest at Eren’s suggestion, for he knew that the young man didn’t enjoy tea all that much, so for the youth to suggest that really meant a lot to the short man.

“Alright,” agreed Levi with a small smile.

Twenty minutes later he had two mugs of steaming tea in his hands. He carefully carried them as he walked in the direction of the living room, only to stop at the door to stare at what Eren did. There were pillows and blankets everywhere on the floor, creating a makeshift bed of some sort in front of the lit fireplace, in which Eren was currently placing more logs. When the young man saw that Levi had joined him in the room he smiled brightly and patted the ‘bed’ with his free hand.

“Your throne awaits,” he joked as he finished arranging the wood inside the hearth.

“Fuck off,” Levi muttered, quickly shuffling to the very inviting pile of softness. Eren gave him a knowing smile and crawled onto the throne of pillows as Levi made himself comfortable, placing the mugs next to the pile. Eren draped a blanket over his shoulders and grabbed the ends, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind. The short man relaxed into his hold and let the warmth wash over him like a relaxing bath as he sipped at his tea.

“You feeling better?” Eren whispered into his ear and Levi hummed back, too content to speak. Eren smiled into his neck and rubbed his nose into the skin, getting a nudge from Levi in return. They spent the evening that way, nuzzling against each other and sipping tea, occasionally saying something if they remembered anything they deemed important.

Levi nodded off sometime close to twelve o'clock and Eren gently shifted him so he was lying down in the makeshift bed.

“Happy birthday luv,” Eren whispered into his lover’s brow when the clock struck midnight and kissed his cheek before he settled down beside him, snuggling into him and falling asleep soon after.

Levi sleepily opened his eyes when he felt the youth’s breathing even out and turned around in his embrace so they were facing each other before falling back asleep, his head tucked underneath Eren’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Levimas everyone! :D This is dedicated to one of my friends because they're awsome and deserve it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> My tumblr is ereriismybitch, so come poke me if you wanna be friends or something :3


End file.
